Happily We Move Along
by alynwa
Summary: Alan takes Denny to the doctor. Clarence and Jerry have a conversation. This is the second part of a continuing story arc that started with "Happily Ever After."
1. Chapter 1

"Schmidt? Good morning, might I have a moment of your time?"

Shirley looked up from the brief she was reading. "Good morning, Katie. Yes, of course, please come in." She watched as the young Englishwoman entered and closed the door before sitting in the chair in front of her desk. Smiling, she inquired, "What can I do for you?" To her surprise, Katie began to blush.

"I have a favor of a personal nature to ask you," she began, "This past weekend, Jerry proposed to me and I accepted." She held her left hand out so that Shirley could see her ring.

"_Really?_ Congratulations! Do you need time off for a honeymoon?"

"No, I mean _yes_, eventually, but that's not why I've come to you. I was hoping, since you planned your wedding to Carl, that you might…help me plan mine."

Shirley's eyes widened in surprise. "You want _me _to help you? I'm honored, but I have to ask: What about your mother? I mean, I know she's in England with a job and all, but doesn't she want to have some input?"

The young woman clasped her hands together in her lap. She stared at the floor for a minute before replying, "My mum…my _parents_ can be rather difficult_. _One of the reasons I decided to practice law in the US rather than England is because we couldn't see eye to eye on my career choices." She squirmed in her seat before adding, "Truth be told, we don't see eye to eye on much of anything. They have never liked _any _of my previous boyfriends. They don't even know about Jerry, let alone that I am engaged."

"Oh." She felt as if she should say more, but she had no idea what. When she realized Katie was looking at her expectantly she said, "Of course, I will help you. Why don't you and I have dinner tomorrow night to share ideas?"

Katie's smile of relief spread across her face, making her look like a teenager. "Thank you! That's a lovely idea; yes, I'd love to do that. I'll leave you to work, then. Thank you, Schmidt. Shirley." She almost bumped into Carl Sack on her way out the door. "Excuse me! So sorry," she uttered before ducking around him and heading off to her office.

Carl watched her go. Pointing after her he asked, "What was _that _all about?"

"Jerry proposed to her over the weekend, she accepted and she's asked me to help her plan her nuptials." To the question in his eyes she replied, "I said I would. Maybe, somehow, my being involved with her will make up for how little I was involved in my own kid's life. From what she just told me, her relationship with her mother sounds similar to mine with my daughter. Thank God Theresa and I made enough peace between us so that I can be in my granddaughter's life."

"Jerry is an odd duck, but I like him. I think they make a good match." Carl leaned in and kissed his wife quickly on the lips. "I'm on my way to court. I think you're doing a nice thing for that girl. See you later."

"See ya," she whispered as she watched her last and best husband leave her office. _I got it right when I married him. I think Katie's got it right marrying Jerry. _She snorted as she picked up the brief she had been reading. _As angry and vengeful as I was toward Jerry after he held a knife to my throat, I'm so glad I listened to Alan when he promised to get Jerry help. Helping Katie should be fun._

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Alan had driven into Boston to meet Jerry for lunch at Marceau's. He had invited Denny to join them, but he had begged off by saying that he had to begin planning their next trip. "_Maybe a few days in Vegas," he had said as he watched a show on the Travel Channel about Texas Hold'Em poker tournaments. Las Vegas this time of year would be nice; not too hot, not too cold. _He parked in the garage down the street from the restaurant and, almost as an afterthought, grabbed his trench coat from the backseat. _Better to have and not need than to need and not have, Aunt Gertie used to say. _He smiled to himself. _I've referenced Aunt Gertie so much in court, _I'm _starting to believe she exists._

He strolled into Marceau's and when his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he noticed Jerry sitting at the bar working furiously on his IPad. He sat next to him and when he wasn't acknowledged after five minutes, cleared his throat rather loudly which caused Jerry to be distracted long enough to glance his way.

"Alan! Hi!"

"Hello, Jerry. What are you working on so diligently?" he asked as he craned his neck to try to view the screen.

"Oh. A surprise for Katie. I went through her phone while she was asleep and get her mother's phone number."

Alan's mouth dropped open. "You called Katie's mother? Why?"

Jerry twitched quickly before replying, "I didn't call, I texted. I told her Katie and I are engaged and offered to fly her here for a visit. She accepted. I'm checking flights now, I want her to come Friday night if I can get her booked."

"Oh, Jerry, I don't know about that. Parent child relationships can be fraught with difficulties and drama; how does Katie get along with her mother?"

"_Pop, pop! _Katie is so calm and endearing, I'm sure she gets along with her just fine."

"You've never spoken with her about her family?" When Jerry shook his head no, Alan remarked, "I really think you should speak to Katie about this before making any travel plans for her mother. It could come back to bite you."

Jerry sat back and placed his hands on his thighs as he thought about what Alan had said. He reached into his jacket pocket for his wooden cigarette and popped it into his mouth and rolled it so it dangled out of the left side. "Listen, Al baby, we both know you're damaged goods; you say it all the time! Just because you had a lousy childhood with lousy parents doesn't mean everyone else did. This is a done deal, it's gonna happen whether you like it or not!" The bar went silent in response to Jerry's raised voice while Alan simply stared at him until, embarrassed, he slowly removed the cigarette and returned it to his pocket. "I'm…_sorry, _Alan. That was totally uncalled for; I don't know why I said it. I know you're only thinking about my best interests."

Alan shook his head and smiled which sent a signal to the other patrons that violence was not about to break out and they resumed their own conversations and activities. "It may have been uncalled for, but everything you said wasn't untrue. Perhaps you're right and I'm projecting my experiences onto you and Katie and for that, _I'm _sorry."

"So, we can still have lunch then?"

"Of course! You think making us the center of attention just now embarrassed me? Remind me to tell you the story of how I made an intern I was having dinner with cringe when I began singing 'Trouble in River City' in a packed four star restaurant."

"You didn't!"

"I did, indeed. However, if 'Silky Smooth Jerry' opens his mouth again, he's getting the lunch bill jammed into it. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. Let's grab a table."

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Alan came bounding up the stairs to their front door just as Rodeo opened it for him. "Thanks," he said as he slid out of his coat and handed it to the Major Domo. "Do you know where Denny is?"

"He's in the living room. Would you like anything brought to you in there?"

"Oh no, thank you; I just had a long lunch." Alan smiled and stepped around Rodeo to go join his husband. _I want to know what he thinks about Jerry bringing Katie's mother stateside. _He stepped into the living room to see Denny asleep in his recliner with a law book spread across his stomach. Alan frowned and checked his watch. _It's three o'clock! "_Denny!"

The older man snorted awake and looked around wide – eyed before settling his gaze on Alan. "Hey! You scared me!"

"I'm calling Doctor Forrester to make an appointment for you as soon as possible," Alan announced as he reached in his pocket for his phone. "I've had enough of this! Something is not right."

Denny stared at the younger man in confusion. "What are you talking about, Alan? I was taking a _nap_, for God's sake! Why are you blowing that out of proportion?"

"Because _you _are scaring _me._" Alan speed – dialed the doctor. "Hello, this is Alan Crane and I need to make an appointment for my husband Denny Crane to see Dr. Forrester immediately. Yes, I'll hold." A few seconds passed and then Denny startled again as Alan snarled, "I _know_ he has an appointment next week! Things have changed and he needs to be seen _this _week! No, _you _listen! Tell him Denny may be having a reaction to the medication. He's with a patient? And? _Thank you. _I'll hold._" _He turned around at the sound of Denny chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"I wish I could hear the other side of your conversation; I bet you scared that poor little receptionist silly."

Alan harrumphed in annoyance and was about to answer when his attention was turned back to his phone. "Yes, we can be there tomorrow morning at seven – thirty. Perfect. Thank you. Goodbye." He clicked off and said to Denny, "You heard; we need to leave tomorrow morning no later than six forty – five to get there on time."

"I think you're being overly cautious. I mean, it's not like I don't see Forrester every month. I'm fine; we could have waited until next week."

"Humor me, Denny. I'm going to tell Dave we'll need him early in the morning and then I'm going to my study to listen to music. See you later." As he walked down the hall towards the servants' quarters he thought, _I'll believe you're fine when Dr. Forrester says so. And maybe not even then._


	2. Chapter 2

Katie and Jerry stepped off the elevator onto the fourteenth floor early Tuesday morning, coffee cups in hand, on their way to their office. Katie paused as they passed Shirley's office and stuck her head in to say, "Good morning, are we still good to go this evening?"

Shirley looked up from her desk. "Good morning, guys! Yes, Katie; six – thirty okay with you?"

"Perfect! See you then." She caught up with Jerry in two strides. "Remember, I told you last night that Shirley and I are having dinner after work. We'll be leaving at six – thirty."

Jerry hopped as he unlocked and opened the door and then stood aside to let Katie enter the office first. "I do remember. Are you planning on coming to my place afterwards?"

She smiled and placed her right hand gently against his cheek. "I was planning to, yes. I might be a little late. That's all right, isn't it?"

Jerry sat at his desk and pulled a pile of work from his briefcase. "I'll wait up for you. I'm working on something for you that I hope you will like."

Katie shook off her coat and asked, "What are you planning, you sweet man?" She moved provocatively to his side and bent down to look into his eyes. "Do I have to…_force _it out of you?"

"_Pop! Pop pop pop pop, POP!" _Jerry was unable to form words until he quickly grabbed his cigarette. "Jeez Louise, Dollface, are you _trying _to kill me? Alan's the guy with the 'sex in the copy room' experience, but I could give it a shot, if you want."

Katie reached over and removed the prop. "I've just learned something new about you, Jerry."

"What, what is that?"

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Too much excitement makes you lose control." As he began to turn red, she smiled and added, "I _like _it, but it might be better in future if I excite you in the privacy of our homes."

"I think that is a good idea, _purrrr," _he said before giving her a kiss on the forehead. As she stood and returned to her desk he thought, _I am so lucky to have found such a wonderful woman who is perfect for me. I can't wait to meet her mom! _He checked his watch. "I have to get ready for court; I need to meet with Clarence. See you later." He ran out of the office leaving Katie to shake her head at the forgotten work on his desk.

Clarence was almost ready to leave for civil court. Chang Poole and Schmidt was defending a corporation that was being sued for copyright infringement by an individual who refused to go away quietly. Ever since Denny was fired and Alan quit, Clarence had been given a lot more responsibility along with a generous pay raise, but he wasn't completely happy. _If Denny and Alan were still here, we would be the attorneys for the little guy, not the corporation! Things just aren't the same, I want to…_

"Clarence, hello! You're ready for court, I just need to send a text and I'm ready, too," Jerry said as he walked into Clarence's office. A moment later he announced, "I'm done; let's get to court."

"Um, Jerry? Where's your briefcase, papers, wallet, coat?"

Jerry stared at Clarence for a second before racing out of the office, hands on thighs, to retrieve his things so they could leave.

After the morning court session, Clarence and Jerry decided to have lunch together at the pub across the street. When their burgers arrived Jerry said, "I have news: Katie and I are engaged and I'm flying her mom in on Friday to help with the planning, but don't tell her! That's my surprise."

Clarence smiled broadly. "Congratulations, Jerry! That is wonderful news. Have you set a date?"

"I'm leaving all that to Katie. She and Shirley are having dinner tonight to make preliminary plans and I figure when her mom shows up, the plans will get solidified. The only thing I want is two best men; Alan's already said yes and _pop pop! _I hope you say yes, too."

Clarence looked stunned. "Me? You want me as your best man?"

"Yes, what do you say?"

"Yes! Thank you for asking me!"

"And, of course, Clarice must sing at our reception."

Clarence allowed a little of Clarice to show. "I _better _be singin' at your reception, Honey!"


	3. Chapter 3

Alan's phone alarm began chirping at five forty – five Tuesday morning. He rolled off Denny and turned it off before flopping onto his back and staring into the darkness. _It's amazing how quickly one gets used to not having to go to work every day. The good thing is: Once we finish with Doctor Forrester, we're free. We can go to breakfast and then come back home. _Satisfied that he had planned their morning adequately, he turned to his husband and shook him gently. "Denny, time to wake up. I'm going to relieve myself. When I come out, you go take a shower."

When Alan came back to bed, he saw that Denny hadn't moved. "Denny, wake up, we have to leave in an hour." When the older man still didn't respond, Alan shook him again, a little harder than the first time. "Denny!" No response.

_What the hell? Oh, my God! Denny! _Alan began tapping Denny's face as he pushed the intercom button. "Rodeo! Rodeo, come now. NOW!" He checked again to make sure Denny was breathing and went back to patting his face.

There was a knock on the door and Rodeo came in quickly. "What's wrong?"

"He won't wake up! I'm going to call 911!"

Just then, Denny shifted and grunted mightily. "Alan, why are you slapping me in the face? Stop it!"

Alan's relief was palpable. "I've been trying to wake you for the last ten minutes! I was about to call for an ambulance! How do you feel?"

Denny hefted himself up and swung his legs over the bedside to sit upright. "I feel fine; I could use at least another hour of sleep, but other than that, I'm alright."

Alan looked at Rodeo and said, "Please make sure Dave is awake; we'll be leaving as soon as we're ready." When Alan and Denny were alone again, Alan said, "Denny, listen to me. You were asleep by ten – thirty last night and slept straight through until this morning and you're _still _tired? There is something wrong, _very _wrong going on here. Come on, you're taking a shower and I'm watching you."

"_What?"_

Alan stood and held his arm out for Denny to move to the bathroom ahead of him. "I have no idea what is happening to you and until I do, I am not letting you out of my sight. After your shower, then it's my turn and then we're getting dressed and we're heading to Dr. Forrester's!"

"Fine," the older man grumbled, "but I am _not _having sex with you!"

Alan was too worried about Denny to laugh at their old joke though he did manage to respond, "I'll try not to be too brokenhearted."

Two hours later, Mr. and Mr. Crane were sitting in Dr. Forrester's office in Massachusetts General Hospital waiting for the results of the work up on the blood he had drawn from Denny. He had ordered a rush job from the lab. As he looked at both men, Denny was dozing in his seat with his hands clasped together while Alan fidgeted in the seat next to him. He was trying to be calm, but it was obvious, to Dr. Forrester anyway, that he was very worried. _He really cares about Denny. _

"Mr. Crane, I know you're very concerned about your husband's health, but his EKG was very good for a man his age, he's dropped a few pounds and his pressure is excellent. I think I know what the problem is, but I don't want to say anything until I get the lab results, which should be any minute now."

A weak little smile was all the answer Alan gave him. _I hope he's right, _Alan thought. _If Denny has to stop taking the experimental medication, I don't know what we'll do._

A knock on the doctor's office door brought him out of his reverie. Forrester's secretary entered with an envelope that she handed to her boss before turning around and leaving. Alan leaned forward and waited anxiously as the doctor perused the papers in front of him. "Uh huh, exactly what I thought. This is not a big problem, Mr. Crane, Alan. _Denny!"_

Denny startled awake. "What?"

"You've been sleeping quite a bit lately; in fact, Alan told me he had a hard time waking you up this morning. You feel like going back to sleep now, don't you?"

"I _am _tired," the older man admitted, "I've been feeling like the more I sleep, the more I _want _to sleep. Is it the medication? Do I have to stop taking it?"

"You have a significant iron deficiency, that's why you've been feeling so fatigued lately. I'm going to write you a prescription for iron pills that I want you to take three times a day. You'll be feeling like your old self in just a few days. Considering that all your other vitals are in good shape, I see no reason to discontinue your Alzheimer's medicine."

Alan let go a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "You sure about this, Doctor?" he asked.

Doctor Forrester quickly wrote the prescription and handed it to the younger Crane. "I want to see Denny back here in a week to recheck his iron level; I doubt it will be normal, but I expect a vast improvement over what it is today. Denny, you'll still be feeling tired for the next couple of days, but don't worry; sleep all you want, it will get better."

As they rode home in the limo, Denny avoided speaking with Alan by looking out the window as the Boston skyline turned into its surrounding suburbs. They had filled the prescription at the hospital's outpatient pharmacy and Denny had already taken one. "When we get home," he said finally, "I'm going back to bed. Please tell Olympia to make me a tuna sandwich and tomato soup and have Rodeo bring it up at one o'clock."

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

_Tuesday Night…_

Jerry was reading at the kitchen table, wine in hand, when he heard Katie's key in the lock. _I'm not bringing it up tonight, but after the wedding, we're going to need to consolidate our separate households into one. _"Hello," he greeted her as she walked into the kitchen.

Katie had dropped her coat in the living room and followed the light to find her fiancée. "My love," she cooed and kissed his cheek. "What are you reading?"

"I'm trying to get through _Atlas Shrugged. _Again. I don't know what all the fuss is about this book." He slammed the book shut. "I'm done for tonight. How was your dinner with Shirley?"

"Brilliant! We were thinking that with everything I want to have happen on our day, we'll need at least three months to plan. Are you _sure _you don't want to be involved in the planning? After all, it's your wedding day, too."

"The only thing I want to do is have two best men, Alan and Clarence. They've both agreed."

"All right. That means I'll need two maids of honor. Shirley will be my matron of honor, I hope, and maybe I'll ask Whitney if she would like to be my maid of honor. I don't really consider a lot of the women I know close enough to be in the wedding party. Well, I'm not going to worry about it now; are you going to tell me about this surprise you're planning?"

"No, but I _will_ tell you that you have to wait until Friday. I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will." She poured two glasses of wine and said, "How about you and I have a nightcap in the bedroom?" She grinned at his enthusiastic nod and walked out of the kitchen, knowing he would follow. _He's planning a weekend getaway!_

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Alan had been downstairs in the study for the past few hours. When they had returned from the doctor's office, he had insisted that Denny eat before going back to bed. The older man had basically spent the day in bed though Alan made sure he took all his meds when he was supposed to and that he ate something for dinner. He checked the time and seeing that is was going on ten – thirty, decided it was time to join him.

He entered the bedroom to the TV on and Denny lying down watching it with one eye open. "Hey," he croaked. Clearing his throat, he spoke again. "What'd you do all day?"

Alan started stripping out of his clothes. "Nothing much, ran a few errands and did some reading." He poured himself a scotch from the cabinet where they kept the single malt and climbed into bed. He sipped his drink and focused his attention on the television screen.

"Alan?"

"Hmmm?"

"I really didn't think there was anything to be concerned about; I didn't want you worrying about nothing."

Alan finished his drink and slid under the covers. He clasped his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Finally he said, "I don't worry about 'nothing,' Denny. I worry about _you." _He continued gazing at the ceiling, his face an emotionless mask.

Denny sat up, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "I'm sorry, Alan."

"For what?"

"I mocked you for being concerned for my health and then I scared you. I didn't mean to do that, it's just…hard. Sometimes."

Alan looked at his spouse as he brought his hands down to his sides. Turning to face him he asked, "What's hard?"

Denny began to twiddle his thumbs. He glanced at Alan and smiled briefly before going back to contemplating his circling thumbs. "Alan, I know that growing up, you weren't interested in sports. I was. I played tennis and golf, I used to ride horses and run cross – country. I wasn't Olympic caliber, but I was pretty good. I was proud of my body."

"Anyway, fast forward to about ten years ago. I'm divorced, _again, _and I remember thinking: Well, I better get in shape so I'll look good for my next relationship. I got myself a trainer and began playing tennis again. Or I _should _say, I tried. My body just wasn't doing what I wanted it to do, what I used to be able to do."

"But, Denny…"

The older man waved his hand to stop Alan from continuing. "I know, I know; I can't expect to still be able to move and look like I did in my youth and I don't. I got over it. What's hard for me is that I can't move like I did in my _sixties_. Every new ache and pain underscores that. Besides, I had a new thing to be depressed about; my Mad Cow."

"But, Denny, the medication is working! I see it! Your memory is improving every day."

"Which is why I didn't want to admit how tired I was feeling. I was afraid I would have to stop taking it and I would just…fade away."

Alan reached over and covered Denny's hands with his left. "You will never fade away, Denny. I won't allow it. I'll shoot you, remember?" Denny chuckled at that and moved his hand so he could ruffle Alan's hair. "Denny, you have to promise me, you _have _to, that you will tell me whenever you don't feel right. I don't care how trivial you think it is, I want you to tell me. This iron deficiency could have been nipped in the bud if you had only told me about it. So…"

"So what?"

"Denny!" Alan huffed in exasperation.

"Okay! I promise I'll let you know anytime I don't feel right, even if it's a hangnail." He looked into the eyes of his best friend and the best spouse he had never wished for. "Seriously, Alan, I promise."

Alan relaxed visibly and said, "Good, I'll hold you to that. I'm tired, can we turn out the light and sleep now?"

Denny's response was to turn off his lamp and slide down under the covers. Alan immediately moved to cuddle against his side. "Goodnight, worrywart."

"Goodnight, Denny." Alan smiled to himself as he felt Denny's arm encircle him.


End file.
